


Taboo

by LunariDay



Series: Scalding [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A mix of comics/movie, Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Softcore Porn, Tongue Fucking, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: Eddie slowly craves the urge to impregnate his symbiote, soon it begins to interfere with his day to day life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i needed more breeding symbrock fics. this happened. i'm not even sorry.

Eddie notices a change before his Other says anything.

It’s like a low drumming of heat deep in his veins, the ache of desire curling in his gut, and Eddie’s not ashamed of his sexual attraction to the alien. But he’s more ashamed of the constant need that’s been digging into him since he’s noticed the shift. The darkness that’s filled his mind, it’s nothing violent or cruel, but it’s something more. The ever-present need digging into him, tugging the corners of his mind whenever he sees his Beloved pooled out of his body, against his lap, burning him like a flame that won’t die.

    They don’t say anything about it, almost like it’s truly only Eddie, who feels this. Feels like kissing them isn’t enough, when his cock is hard and pressing firm against their shaking form; grinding down low, gyrating onto his erection until he’s reached that bliss of relief. The symbiote doesn’t mind, never has mind that Eddie’s a man with sexual urges, and sometimes it’s just them, together, where kisses blurred between gasps of want and then he tugs them close, bodies merging and when he finally cums, it’s enough for that moment.

 —but it hasn’t been lately. Not when his Other looks so much more enticing, where the soft curve of their tendrils could easily loop around his hand. If he tugs them closer, kisses their tongue with his own lips, they shudder and whine a sound so unlike their normal, soft protests that were edged more by their embarrassment than dislike. It drives Eddie insane, so uniquely different than usual intimacies, but still leaves him dizzy and hot with _more_ need. He doesn't understand, and he doesn't know if he wants to sit and figure out why he’s aching so deliciously for his symbiote, but they don’t answer unasked question that fill his mind when his days are slowing. They simply squeeze him taut to their own black strands, lick his jaw with affection and Eddie shudders under each motion.

    “This is crazy.” Eddie says, for the fifth time that evening when the sun has hit the highest peak in the sky, pouring from his window into the bedroom. Yet, his conditioner blows chilled air, and his body is still covered in a thin layer of _sweat_ that his Other chases after with a slow drag of their tongue, humming approval like Eddie tasted like _honey_.

  **What is?**

   “Hot. I’m _horny_ , love.” He exhales shakily, a hand reaching down to curl around his throbbing erection. It’s harder than he anticipated, makes him jolt with need when he strokes downwards. He’s been at this for an hour, stroking himself to completion as his Beloved lapped away any residue, trembling with their own brand of delight after each orgasm. “It’s been driving me insane. Everyday, wanting. _Needing you_.”

    **Want you too.** The Other exclaims, head is lifting to peer downwards at Eddie. There’s an innocence to their words, stirring the dark pit of desire that bubbles in his mind, has him gritting his teeth as his fingers clenched tighter around his cock. Each stroke onto his erection makes him drag closer to his orgasm. It’s rough, quick and he tilts his head backwards. His mouth catches the tip of the symbiotes tongue, his teeth gently scraping against the wet appendage and they spasm, shrieking embarrassment as Eddie suckles. His body tenses too soon, cock jerking thick fluid that’s caught between shifting black mass and he groans deeply.

   _Not enough_. He thinks, a hand reaching up, catching the symbiote’s head, pulling them close so the first kiss was messy. Tongues sliding, but his mouth opens willingly and the Other’s tongue slips in.

  **Want to help Eddie**. The response is gentle, assuring even as he’s grunting around their wet appendage, as it pushes in deeper and Eddie takes it willingly as he releases his cock. The symbiote pulls back, pressing their cheek against his jaw, as Eddie raises his palm. It’s covered in his seed, which they all too eagerly lick at.

   “This is fine.” Eddie assures, even if it _wasn’t_ fine. Even when each lick onto his fingers makes his body light up desire all over again, but he’s sleepy now. Sated by his orgasm, the heat of the sun’s rays making him relax despite low hum of arousal in his veins. “Is something _happening_? Are we sick?”

  **No Eddie, never get sick.** His Beloved makes a face, eyes squinting and teeth snapping together to convey how offended they were over the assumption. Eddie clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, not responding lest his next words come off more harsh than intended. **Nothing to worry about, atleast.**

“Nothing to worry about?”

**Yes.**

“Alright.” Eddie sighs then, head thumping back against the sheets, clinging to a pillow as he rolled onto his side. He doesn’t bother to dress, not when the symbiote drags over his hips, when they could be his _clothing_. They do hum softly, caressing the back of his neck with enough pressure it leaves him groaning relief, relaxing more against the bed. It doesn’t end that dark, possessiveness need in the back of his mind, but it’s enough to leave him sighing content as he drifted.

    His dreams are filled with dominating, taking, pushing down his love as he ravished them, filled them with _his_ essence; filled their body with seed. The need to _create_ , so vibrant, overwhelming and when he jolts awake, his cock is hard again. His hips are pushing onto the bed, gyrating and he’s growling deep in the back of his throat. “Fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_ — _love_ , this is _not_ normal.” Is what he manages between his sounds of need, rutting into the bed. It’s not _enough_ , and he reaches down, curling fingers against his cock and, “ _fuck_ —! Love, I need _you_.” Eddie hisses, and the symbiote moves then, as Eddie rolls onto his back, reaching for the shifting mass and he holds them tight.

**Eddie?**

“Love, _please_ , I’m—”

 **Understand Eddie. Saw your dreams.** They murmur, soft, assuring his guilt as they wrap around his cock. They’re tight, warm and curl tendrils around his wrists as he grips them flush to his cock. He jerks himself with them clinging to his erection, panting, unpaced movements and he spills into them, gasping out a strangled noise. **Oh, Eddie…** The symbiote says, once he’s fell back into the bed, arm falling over his eyes and his hips lazily jerk upwards into the tight heat. The alien lifts from his softening cock, trailing up his hips to curl lazily over his chest. **Eddie…**

“Ye—yeah?” He swallows, throat dry, too ashamed to look over at them.

 **Your dreams** —

“Just a wet dream love.”

 **But** —

 “It’s nothing, love. Right? You said it yourself.” Eddie says quickly, a strange feeling in his chest he couldn’t decipher as his own or the others. There’s a shift on his chest, a press onto his jaw but Eddie doesn't lift his arm, and he tries to settle his racing heart.

  **Eddie, it’s** —

  “I don’t want to talk about it, darlin’, I’m sorry. Maybe...maybe not now.” There’s an rush of _rejection_ , it makes him wince, realizing it's not him but his Beloved. “It’s...early. Later. After breakfast.”

  Eddie’s afraid though, as his heart rate settles into a calming pace, and the symbiote curls tighter onto his chest. That same, dark desire, is still pressing into the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabs;;

It gets worse.

He thinks it’s supposed to get better. It doesn't. The urges drive him, in a sort of desperation that he tries his hardest to ignore. They do talk about it though, the Other is soft about it. Assuring that it was _fine_ , that heat was nothing too terrible. That it would pass, like a heatwave. Eddie believes them, until he’s out working. He has to interview a woman, and when he sees her, his stomach alights with heat. She’s downright glowing, belly large with a kid and she’s smiling brightly at him. But he’s not attractive to her really, no, it’s the idea of his Beloved squirming under his grasp. Large with _their_ kid, spread open for _him._

 It makes it harder than he thought to stay focused on the entire interview. She talks about her goals, about the process for whatever company she was striving to create. It’s not something he would usually do, but at this point, it was whatever paid the bills. He curls a hand into his lap, trying to still the rampant thoughts of fucking his symbiote. His other is quiet, but he feels their tug of amusement, the way they enjoyed how Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about them. The rest of the interview passes with a blur, and he’s not even sure how he managed to get home. He’s hot, burning with more than arousal, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin and when he pushes open the first door, the symbiote is quick to pool outwards.

 They don’t get to the cushions of the couch, not even the safety of the table before Eddie shoves them forward against the wall. They trill, startled by the action, and Eddie feels bad. Briefly, really, before his fingers are catching at their formed hips. Desires evident, the angle of their head ducked towards Eddie as they’re kissed with frustration. Eddie groans, a loud sound of desperation as he spreads open their thighs. The Other is gentle, taking the blonds jawline with sharp talons, urging more kisses. Each one messier, tongues slick and sliding against one another. Eddie grunts, swallowing thickly as he ran fingers down their belly. Some part of him is disappointed, that same feral piece of him that’s been budding up for the past few days; disappointed in how he hadn’t _impregnated_ the symbiote yet.

  **Do you want that Eddie?** They ask then, as they raise their hips. Legs are parting willingly, forming an orifice just so Eddie could sink into them. They’re not annoyed, accepting every bit of heated desire their host was pouring into them. Eddie’s hungry for _more_ , pants being pushed aside with haste as he kissed at their obsidian skin. Bowing his head, tongue darting outwards to trace the vivid white spark contrasted on their skin. His Love whines, cupping behind Eddie’s neck as they’re kissed. Chest lapped at, bit against harshly. They’re shaking then, trying to pull themselves from Eddie in a flurry of embarrassment, but then Eddie lifts his head. They make eye contact, the moment where blue meets the hues of opal.

  **Eddie.**

“Tell me what’s wrong, love.” Eddie pleads, his hand catching against their sex. FIngers pushing into them, and he relished at the tightness. The way they clenched, squirmed under the touch. Like each touch was enough to make them spasm.

  **Wrong…?** The words are slurred, hesitant, they’re licking at his jawline. Tasting at his skin, the delicious sweat that’s makes them _moan_. **Nothing is wrong….** **_promise_** **.**

“You’re _lying_ to me.” Eddie hisses, pushing their legs open further, grasping at their thigh as his fingers stroked at his own cock. It’s hot, flushed and dripping pre, and he shudders over his own touch. He doesn’t bother to continue the argument then, knowing full well it would be talked about later. He shifts, tugs his Other down, flush against his cock and when he pushes in, they tense momentarily. Squeezing around him easily, latching around his waist.

   It was enough. Pushing into the Other, walls clenching around his erection, cooling the heat that’s been built up. Eddie moans, slumping forward against his Beloved; fingers taut against their waist. Digging deep, thumb pressing circles into them as he sank into them in a slow stroke. _God_ , it was _enough._ To be pushed into them, for their slick to coat his cock, for their thighs to tremble around his aching need and then he hears them whine. A low, raising sound in the back of his mind and Eddie grunts after them, rolling his hips and _thrusting_. There’s nothing gentle about it, no affection, no tenderness. Their body rocks against the wall, a slick, squelching sound reverberating between Eddie’s sounds of pleasure and the symbiote’s softer mewls of their own relief.

   He doesn’t know how long he keeps moving, but his legs ache with pressure, his stomach is clenching and his thrusts grow more erratic. The connection between host and symbiote hotter and bright with growing euphoria; and Eddie shifts, pushes a free hand against their sex and pushes a finger between his cock and their hole. The symbiote makes a sound, inhuman but full of pleasure as they clamp deliciously around his cock; spilling their own brand of _cum_ over his flushed organ, which makes Eddie still, going taut as his follows them. As his seed fills the symbiote, Eddie grinds into them, his mouth feathers against their shoulder.

   “Love, _love_ \--” Eddie begins, a hand running down their trembling belly, “my _darling_ , I’m not _done._ ” It was still in the corner of his mind, more like a low throb of need despite his orgasm. The symbiote flicks their tongue over his lips, tracing the curve and Eddie growls. “Something is wrong. Please, darlin’, tell me.” It’s spoken gently, even as he’s still sheathed in them. Like he could plug them up with his seed like this, ignoring the discomfort in his calves, the way his stomach flipped with unease and then, he feels it, the way the heat spills over their bond so rapidly he inhales sharply.

 Not him. The Other.

 **Like...a mating cycle.** They explain, caressing his jawline with a trembling hand, thumb pressing against his bottom lip. **Been bonded to so many creatures. Learned. Took from them. To adapt, to** **_survive_** **.** They continue onwards, **didn’t think this would happen, Eddie. Wanted to save you from it.**

 “But I _feel_ it.”

**Yes.**

  “I _want_ you, darling. So much.” Eddie mumbles, relaxing even if he’s growing hard again, desperate for another release. Mating cycles seemed off, different even. Nothing like a human. But his Love was an alien, who shared a body with him. Shared _experiences_ and _memories_ ; the more he thought about it, the more eager he became for another round of sex. For _breeding_ his symbiote.

  **That is normal.** The Other assures, rocking against Eddie, allowing him to sink back into them deeply. Wrapping around his thighs with tight, strands of black as if to stabilize him. **To crave that need. But we cannot.**

“ _Why_?”

  **It’s the mating needs, Eddie. Not what you truly want.** The words don’t hurt, they make sense, honestly. But Eddie growls, deep and feral as his pace picks up, lost to the pleasure grasping his cock. To the sounds filling the air as he fucked into them. He was lost to the suffocating heat; the only relief came from _this_.

  He feels them stroking at his scalp, down his neck, feels their mouth against his and he shudders into the next orgasm. Moaning desperately for them.

  **Will help you Eddie.** They promise, sweet and soft. **We will make you feel** **_better._ **


End file.
